


lie

by literallynoone



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band), K-pop
Genre: Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22544929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literallynoone/pseuds/literallynoone
Summary: "Y quería darle todo aquello que buscaba. Quería dárselo porque sobre mis hombros pesaba demasiado, porque llevar la carga de nuestro nosotros me estaba matando poco a poco. Porque amar a alguien que no quería ser amado era el peor infierno en el que había estado."
Relationships: Kim Byeongkwan/Kim Sehyoon | Wow
Kudos: 5





	lie

Byeongkwan se alisó la camisa y carraspeó. Contaba muchas mentiras, tantas que en ocasiones llegaba a creérselas, a hacerlas verdades, a hacerlas suyas. Yo observaba como sus grandes ojos me miraban en busca de una respuesta decisiva. Quería que le gritara, que le insultara, que le dejara bien claro que lo que acababa de decirme me había dolido.

Quería que me abriera la camisa y le dejara ver todas y cada una de las heridas sangrantes que había dejado en mi piel. Quería autocastigarse con mi dolor, con mis lágrimas y mi odio.

Y quería darle todo aquello que buscaba. Quería dárselo porque sobre mis hombros pesaba demasiado, porque llevar la carga de nuestro nosotros me estaba matando poco a poco. Porque amar a alguien que no quería ser amado era el peor infierno en el que había estado.

—Deja de hacernos esto.

_Por favor_. Ya se lo había pedido de rodillas. _Por favor, Byeongkwan, deja de apartarme de ti._ Pero él no me veía como lo que era. Cuando sus ojos me miraban solo veían lo que querían ver. Para él no era una persona, no era humano, era todo lo que él jamás podría tener. Creía hacerlo por mi bien, pero era egoísta, tremendamente egoísta.

Pensaba que sus manos me corromperían cuando lo único que mi miserable alma quería era que lo hiciera. Que me tocara, que me ensuciara, que me dejara meterme entre sus huecos. Quería desinfectarle las heridas desde dentro. Con cuidado, con cariño, de la única forma que sabía hacer.

—Nos estoy haciendo un favor.

—No. Te lo estás haciendo a ti mismo.

Me quité el gorro y la bufanda. Las tiré sobre el sillón. Byeongkwan siguió su vuelo con la mirada. Tragó saliva. No iba a huir y él lo sabía. O lo supo justo en el momento en el que alargué el brazo y acaricié una de sus mejillas. Movió la cabeza hacia el contacto, cerró los ojos y suspiró. Mi estómago empezó a cosquillear. Y estaba seguro de que el suyo también. Se contradecía con sus palabras y sus actos. Su boca decía no y sus labios sí sí sí.

Era frustrante, era agotador. Pero le quería. Le quería como no había querido antes a nadie, y tal vez por eso yo también estaba perdido. Porque era la primera vez que quería compartirlo todo con una persona y en mi mente, que él no quisiera compartirlo todo conmigo no era justo. Porque no es que no pudiera, es que no quería. Y probablemente yo había pecado de soberbia, de orgullo, pero sabía lo que veían mis ojos, lo que escuchaban mis oídos.

Mentiras, mentiras y más mentiras.

—¿Y aún así me quieres? —preguntó. Apartó mi mano, me cogió del cuello de la camiseta y me acercó a él—. Quiérete un poco, Sehyoon, y déjame en paz.

Era como intentar penetrar un muro de hormigón armado. Una absoluta pérdida de tiempo. Dijo mi nombre con desprecio. Me mordí el labio inferior. Quería llorar, la rabia y la ira aglomerándose en mi pecho, pidiendo salir a gritos, arañando y lastimándome el interior. Escocía, ardía. Agaché la cabeza y le besé. Era la única forma que conocía de no guardarle rencor, el único modo de no odiarlo, besarle y recordarme a mi mismo por qué estaba ahí.

Porque el me correspondía. Siempre. Con pasión, con rudeza. Así había empezado todo. En una discoteca, una noche, con alcohol en las venas y mucho, mucho de lo que hablar después de un polvo rápido. Nunca se quedaba a dormir, pero aquella noche lo hizo y yo lo pillé con la guardia baja y hambriento. Se hizo un poco adicto a la clase de persona que era cuando estaba conmigo. Y aquello era lo único que había estado dispuesto a compartir conmigo, su piel, sus labios, su cuerpo, lo único que seguía intacto, sin heridas, lo único que yo podía mirar sin riesgo a que lo descubriera.

Por eso empezó a huir cuando quise mirar algo más allá.

Sí, tal vez tenía razón, tal vez debía quererme un poco y dejarlo en paz, pero después. Tal vez yo no podía ayudarle, tal vez debía hacerme un lado y esperar el día en el que quisiera venir a mí. Pero después.

—Me abres en canal cada vez que me miras —murmuró sobre mis labios. Cerré los ojos, dejé que su nariz acariciara la mía. Era débil—. Me obligas a ser mejor persona, Sehyoon. Y no estoy preparado. No me gusta. Te odio.

Volví a besarle. No quería oírle, no podía oírle decir te odio mientras su piel se erizaba bajo mis palmas. No me odiaba, no tenía motivos, no _podía_ odiarme. Era yo el que debía odiarle y el que no podía. Yo queriéndole, él odiándome, el orden natural de las cosas se había alterado y la gente odiaba y quería por partes iguales. Con pasión y sentimiento. Con fuerza.

—No me mereces —dije. Lo aparté, cogí su quijada con fuerza y le obligué a mirarme—. No mereces todo lo que hago por ti. Para ti. Eres tan egoísta, ni siquiera lo intentas, Byeongkwan.

Sonrió. Boca bien abierta, lengua paseándose por las comisuras de sus labios. Se acercó más a mí, tomó mis caderas y las apretó contra las suyas. Apreté la mandíbula, no desvié mi mirada de la suya ni un solo momento.

—¿Por quién debería intentarlo? ¿Por ti? —voz burlona, preguntas que pretendían ya tener respuesta. Lo empujé hacia atrás, lo hice chocar con la pared del pasillo y el aún sonrió más.

—¿No te cansas? —respondí, empujé mis caderas y su sonrisa flaqueó. Nuestros cuerpos y nuestras mentes siempre habían funcionado de formas muy distintas—. ¿No te cansa odiarte tanto a ti mismo?

Volví a empujar y soltó un jadeo, un murmullo.

—Sí.

Le di la vuelta. Aplastó su mejilla derecha contra la pared, dejó las palmas de sus manos pegadas a lo alto. Metí mis manos por debajo de su jersey.

—Quieres hacerme creer que eres una mala persona, pero no lo eres.

Le acaricié. Le besé el cuello, le quité la camiseta y continué por su espalda, por sus hombros. Bajé mis manos hasta sus pantalones, los bajé, lo tomé con mi mano y le susurré: —Me dejabas follarte porque creías que eso estaba mal, ¿verdad? Creías que era la forma más rápida de deshacerte de mí cuando me dijeras basta, pero te salió el tiro por la culata porque tú también te has pillado y ya no sabes nada, Byeongkwan, no sabes una mierda y eso te jode.

Gimió. Cogí un condón de la cartera y me bajé los pantalones. Me lo puse, jadeé.

—Eres un cobarde —me paseé por su entrada. Froté, hice presión. Tembló—. Eres un maldito cobarde. ¿Esto es lo que quieres?

—Lo soy. Esto es lo que quiero —jadeó. Se la metí un poco—. Lo soy, joder, Sehyoon, fóllame.

Estaba llorando y me dio igual.

—Eres tan cobarde que pretendes que huya yo porque tú no tienes los cojones de hacerlo —más profundo, más gemidos. Nuestras piernas empezaron a no sostenernos. Le di la vuelta, él no se esperaba aquello y soltó un sollozo. Lo alcé, el rodeó con sus piernas mis caderas y me colé en su interior sin aviso, haciéndole daño—. Mírame.

Lo hizo, apoyó su cabeza contra la pared y me miró. Empecé a moverme contra él. Jadeó.

—Te has equivocado conmigo, Byeongkwan, porque a diferencia de ti, yo no soy un cobarde.

—Lo sé —sollozaba, gemía, jadeaba. Se abrazaba a mí con fuerza y yo empujaba lo más rápido y lo más duro que podía—. Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento tanto, Seehyoon.

Se pedía disculpas a él mismo. Lloraba sus errores, sus decisiones, sus penas. Yo solo estaba ahí para sostenerlo, para evitar que cayera al suelo y no pudiera levantarse de nuevo.

Y tal vez lo entendió en aquel momento. Yo no estaba ahí para cambiarle, ni para juzgarle, ni porque me viera en la obligación moral de estarlo. Estaba ahí porque veía más allá, porque sencillamente no podía dejar que alguien como él se hiciera tanto daño. Yo también lo comprendí en ese momento.

Nos tiré al suelo. El orgasmo arrasó tanto conmigo que no pude sostenernos a los dos. Byeongkwan llegó también, rápido, corto e intenso. Nos quedamos allí, en el suelo, con el peliblanco encima de mí, abrazándome y llorando sobre mi hombro.

Levanté una mano, enredé mis dedos en su pelo y le acaricié la nuca. Se calmó, poco a poco dejó de sollozar, respiraba con fuerza, se esforzaba en dejar atrás aquel llanto.

—No pretendo que me ames —susurré—, solo quiero que te ames, Byeongkwan. Y si la única forma de hacerlo es dejándote ir, lo haré. Si me prometes que lo intentarás me iré —dolía, ardía en el pecho—. Te dejaré en paz, te lo prometo, pero tienes que prometerme que a partir de ahora intentarás ser feliz.

Su pequeña carita se frotó contra mi cuello, asintiendo.

—Ne… necesito hacer esto solo.

—Lo sé, al fin lo he comprendido —murmuré. No apartó mi otra mano cuando empecé a separarlo de la seguridad de mi resguardo. Le obligué a mirarme y sonreí con toda mi voluntad—. Solo quiero lo mejor para ti, y puedo entender que yo no entre en ese plan.

Byeongkwan se deshizo de mi débil agarre y volvió a esconderse en mi cuello. Yo suspiré, abrazándole. Los dos tumbados en el suelo, desnudos y sucios. Nunca había sido tan fácil hablar.

—¿Podré volver? —susurró entonces, tímido, angustiado.

No tuve ni que pensarlo. La pregunta no estaba bien formulada, ¿ _querría él volver?_ Nada podía ser más obvio que eso.

—Siempre que quieras volver.

—No es justo.

Contuve el aliento. No, tal vez no lo fuera, tal vez no tuviera ni idea de nada, ni de mis sentimientos, ni de lo que significaba querer de verdad, ni siquiera de cómo se quería bien de verdad. Pero ahí estaba, conteniendo la respiración y las ganas de llorar, abrazando a la única persona por el que estaría dispuesto a seguir viviendo.

—Lo injusto sería no intentarlo.

_21/10/2019_

_Noone_


End file.
